


Lay

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Bus, F/M, ILY Edition, Inktober, Laps, Sleep, prompt, swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "You can rest your head on my lap if you want to get comfortable." The blond suggested before growing red.





	Lay

**Author's Note:**

> InkTober ILY Edition Day 27: Swap

_No moving around the bus while it is in motion!" The teacher warned._

 

Soushi spun around to talk to his friend.

 

"Swap places with me mate." Soushi whispered.

 

"What? Why? Remember what the teacher told us when we got onto the bus?" The blond questioned as he glanced up at his friend who twisted in his seat to talk to him.

 

"Because I wanna sit closer to Rika and Shin-Ae is like..right here." He teased as he gestured towards the slumbering brunette sitting beside him.

 

"I know you want to." He coaxed with a knowing look.

 

Dieter pondered a bit before nodding his head. Both boys quickly got up from their respective seats and shifted.

 

"Thanks bro." Soushi said gratefully before giving his attention to the blue haired beauty beside him.

 

Shin-Ae groggily opened her eyes and raised her head off of the window before glancing at her new companion.

 

"Where's Soushi?" She queried sleepily, rubbing at her sore neck.

 

"He wanted to sit closer to Rika." Dieter explained.

 

"Oh okay." She stifled a yawn. "Damn. I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night. I thought I could have napped for a bit on the bus but it's killing my neck." She sighed.

 

"You can rest your head on my lap if you want to get comfortable." The blond suggested before growing red.

 

"I..I mean.."

 

"You're sure?" Shin-Ae raised a questioning brow.

 

Not trusting his words Dieter just nodded his head.

 

"Wow. Thanks." Shin-Ae voiced before resting her head on his thighs.

 

"Wake me up when we get there." The brunette requested before drifting off.

 

"Dude!! You work fast." Soushi chuckled before clapping him on the shoulder.

 

"Shhh. She's trying to rest."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
